1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp driving structure for backlight module, and more particularly, to a lamp driving structure which can reduce the number of driving transformers and connectors and the area of circuit board used in backlight module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 for a traditional lamp driving structure for backlight module. From the lamp driving structure 1 depicted in FIG. 1, a first circuit board 11 and a second circuit board 12 are disposed on a backlight module 13, and the first circuit board 11 couples with the second circuit board 12 through a transmission line 14; the first circuit board 11 has a square wave controller 111, a square wave switch 112, a plurality of driving transformers 113 and a plurality of connectors 114 disposed thereon, the second circuit board 12 has a square wave switch 121, a plurality of driving transformers 122 and a plurality of connectors 123, and a plurality of connectors 114,123 of the first circuit board 11 and the second circuit board 12 connect to a plurality of lamps to drive the lamps from both ends. However, since a plurality of driving transformers are required on both the first circuit board and the second circuit board, therefore the area of the circuit boards must be designed accordingly, under such structure, how to reduce the number of driving transformers and connectors and the area of circuit boards and to further reduce the manufacturing cost of the lamp driving device, has become an important issue for manufacturers.
Therefore, the above-mentioned traditional lamp driving structure for backlight module presents several shortcomings to be overcome.
In view of the above-described deficiencies of traditional lamp driving structure, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed a new lamp driving structure for backlight module in the present invention.